My Wintertime Love To Be
by TeamRepairBoy
Summary: Leo was sure Jason was trying to kill him. "If I die from hypothermia, or catch pneumonia, it would totally be your fault." Jason rolls his eyes, which seemed more brilliant with the chilly air. "Oh Please, Don't be so dramatic." Or the one where cuddle sessions are the best weapons against cold.


My Wintertime Love To Be.

Pairing: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez

Summary: Leo was sure Jason was trying to kill him. "If I die from hypothermia, or catch pneumonia, it would totally be your fault." Jason rolled his eyes, which seemed more brilliant with the chilly air. "Oh _please_, Don't be so dramatic."

_Or the one where cuddle sessions are the best weapons against cold._

Warning: English is not my main language, so,_ beware._

Author's note: I read a really angsty one shot today so, obviously, I had to make something fluffy. Or I tried. [Really Short Drabble]

* * *

Leo hates winter. Quite a lot if he's being honest with himself. It probably has something to do with the fact that he is the son of the god of fire and blah, blah, blah. Ok, he's totally sure it has to do with that, as his siblings, who usually spend a lot of time on bunker 9 nowadays, started to stay at the cabin, with the heater turned up at the top, as an attempt of avoiding the cold weather outside, and doing lazy things, as laying around, and repairing simple things that didn't require a lot of moving.

Whoever thought that it was a good idea to make snow at the camp for special situations deserved a slap. Unless it was a divinity, _or something_. Then Leo would just hate him silently.

Oh how he envies the campers who are outside having snowball fights, and things of the kind. Earlier that day, Percy and Piper had arrived to his cabin, shaking excited skateboards on their hands, gabbling about _Piper's dad_, and _skateboarding classes_, and how Leo really, _really _needed to be there. Pitifully, Leo couldn't stand cold. He just wanted to lie in bed all day long, and do absolutely _nothing._ Piper had raised an eyebrow at him, and Percy had giggled about _'You're like a bear. With the hibernation and all'_. Leo had given Nyssa a sideway glance, and the girl had smacked Percy on the head, and told him to go annoy somebody else.

Anyway, today, was the second day of the _cold as fuck_ month, and all of his siblings were on the cabin, with the heater turned up, enjoying the cozy ambient. _But Leo_? Leo was on Zeus' cabin, with a thick duvet wrapped around his shoulders, lightly shivering, watching his boyfriend, Jason, trying to repair the heater. Yes, he was the one who did most of the "Repairing" within them, but the cold made him feel numb, and he barely could move his hands. He definitely wasn't up to repair anything. Especially something that required being up in the air, like the heater.

He sighs, wrapping the duvet tighter around himself, and throws a glare at Jason's direction, who is cursing under his breath in Latin, suspended in the air, fighting with a hammer, which, Leo was sure, wasn't even needed to repair a bloody heater.

"Let's just go to my cabin" he finally snaps, as Jason drops the hammer with a curse._ For the ninth time on the last twenty minutes._

The blonde doesn't even acknowledge him, barely throwing him a glance over his shoulder, before going back to the heater "No. You know Nyssa, she would probably close the door on my face, and I want to spend a few hours with you, _alone_, before Piper comes in, demanding you for a few minutes." he says bitterly, still inspecting the heater. As the cabin hadn't had an occupant for a really, _really_ long time, let alone an occupant on a cold day, the heater didn't even work. Like the fan on hot days. _God damnit Zeus cabin, get your shit together._

"That thing with Piper you're mentioning? Just happened once. _Just let it go, _dude" Leo rolls his eyes, receiving a scoff from Jason. Once, a few weeks ago, in one of those rarely days that the Latino and the blond had had alone, Piper had bursted in the room, demanding Leo's help for a prank destined to Annabeth. Jason had smirked, obviously thinking that his boyfriend would never, ever, _under any circumstances_, let him go with Aphrodite's daughter. How course, said smirk disappeared when Leo practically shrug him off, throwing him a sorry look, before running after Piper. _'Bros before hoes!' _he had shouted at his direction, closing the door.

"Three times, actually" Jason corrects him, biting his lip in frustration, as the hammer slipped out of his hand. Again.

"Jason, I'm freezing. You know how bad the cold affect Hephaestus' children? Why do you think I'm not making you take me bridal style on your arms, and lift me up in the air to repair that Motherhugger thing?" Leo decides to use his last resort: pity. It usually works just fine with Jason.

Jason looks down at him, at his ridiculous -_and probably pathetic-_ figure on the bed, with the duvet wrapped on his shoulders, shivering like mad, even though it wasn't _that_ cold inside. He tries to give the blonde his best puppy eyes, sticking out his bottom lip."Fine" the blue eyed boy accepts, getting down and kicking the hammer under the bed "Move over" he instructs, kneeling on top of the bed, and taking the tip of the blue duvet.

Leo whines. Any movement seemed really bad at the moment, but he still moved enough to let the blonde sit next to him. That's true love, bitch."You know, if I die from hypothermia, or catch pneumonia, it would totally be your fault." He scowles, trying to wrap the tip of the duvet around his right shoulder, as the other one was pressed tight against Jason's right one.

The blonde rolls his eyes, which seemed more brilliant with the chilly air. "Oh, _please, _Don't be so dramatic." He snorts, taking a seat next to him, and wrapping his arm around Leo's waist, bringing the brunette closer, and covering his remaining arm with the duvet. "This is way better than the heater, right? Or are you too frozen to even answer, _Dr. Victor Fries_?"

Leo scoffs, punching him in the stomach. "Don't make fun of my weakness, you idiot" Jason laughs, bringing Leo closer, and kissing his cheek. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before the Latino groaned again, shifting under the right arm of his boyfriend. "Ugh, it's not enough, ok, _sit straighter_"

Jason arches an eyebrow, as Leo stood up on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Scoot over, M' gonna sit in your lap." Leo replies, staring down at him, impatient.

The blond gives him a lopsided grin, taking Leo's tip of the duvet, and covering his shoulder with it. When his boyfriend didn't sat, Jason looks up, quirking an eyebrow. He couldn't stop himself from laughing, when he saw Leo looking down at him with his cheeks flushed. It's weird. Usually, it was the other way around. Leo would be saying –or doing- things to make Jason blush, and, in return, Jason would scowl at him. With a flustered face. "Come on Leo, you've sat a lot of times on my lap before" he teases, taking the Latin's wrist, and yanking him down. "And let me remind you, half of those times we've been in a room full of people."

"Mmm" Leo replies, letting his head fall into the blond's chest "You're lucky I'm too cold, otherwise I would have punched you in your pretty face." he smiles, slapping his cheek, to add emphasis to his statement.

Jason snorts He didn't doubt that for a second. "Don't you think it's totally ironic how you, being a 'walking? fire' and all, have to lower yourself to depend on _my_ corporal heat?" he teases, joining his hands behind Leo's back, bringing him closer.

Leo let out a choked noise. "I'm like hot stuff, dude. Except on winter. Only Hephaestus knows why. It's kind of pathetic. When I need it the most, my corporal heat disappears." he says, dramatically.

"Yeah. Everything changed when the fire nation attacked" Jason adds, deadpan, fingers lazily tracing patterns on his boyfriend's back.

Leo laughs quietly. "I don't know if making you watch The Avatar had been my best decision in life, or the worst one."

"The other day" Jason starts, resting his chin on top of Leo's head "I quoted ATLA to Percy, I don't even remember in which context, let alone the quote, but I ended up with salty water on my mouth."

The Latin chuckles, looking up at the blonde from his chest "Tell me you electrocuted him, or something, _please, _that would make my whole day."

"Nope. Annabeth glared at him really hard. Didn't think I should have added more to the hell he was going to live"

Leo laughs even more "Poor dude." he agrees.

They stay in silence after that, Jason still tracing his fingers on Leo's back, and the former just enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend. Obviously, after a few seconds, the silence it's too much for Leo to handle."Tell me a Story, Jay" he finally smiles, closing his eyes and getting more comfortable against the blonde.

Jason laughs, amused "A story about what, _exactly_?"

"Dunno" Leo drawls, already feeling tired. Who would know Jason was so warm? "Anything. I just wanna hear your voice, makes me feel better" he finally settles, feeling Jason's fingers stop playing on his arm.

"Anything for you, Valdez" he replies, and Leo can't stop himself from smiling when he hears the obvious fond on the blonde's voice "What about...that time I almost killed Percy?"

Leo snorts, eyelids fluttering "You totally know _how a turn on_ is you almost killing people, but you told me that story multiple times. And Piper always say that it was _the other way around_" he adds smirking, for good measure.

Jason scoffs. "Piper _knows nothing_. I would have totally kicked Jackson's butt."

"Yeah, sure thing buddy, repeat that to yourself until you _actually_ believe it" Leo rolls his eyes, smiling softly against Jason.

"What are you implying?" Jason asks, feigning anger, taking Leo by the shoulders and looking at him dead in the eye "Take that back" he fake growls, eyes narrowed.

Leo smirks, words rolling off his tongue, before he could stop them "Make me" He spun the last two words out like silk, soft and smooth, a bit of a challenge. Of course he knows what a bad idea is to challenge a child of Zeus...but, you could say that Leo always had a thing for playing with fire. Pun intended.

Before he knows it, he's pinned on the bed, duvet falling restlessly over their bodies, as Jason grabs him by the wrists. "What about now?" he asks, smugly, pumping his nose against Leo's, in a really dog alike way.

Leo curls his lips, and closes his eyes, deep in thought, although he already has an answer ready, like, in the second Jason pinned him down. "Nope. Still thinking Percy would have kicked your ass."

When Jason's lips roughly attacks his, he can't stop himself from

A) moaning a bit (which sound _really pathetic,_ as the cold already made his voice sound tired, now, imagine tired _plus _breathless)

B) Letting a laugh afterwards, and a choked_ "Can we at least cover your dad's statue before this?"._

Jason laughs breathlessly against his lips at the latest commentary, moving recklessly his left hand, the wind making the duvet fall over the statues head. Leo hums in approval, before intertwining his hands behind the blonde's neck, and taking him down, barely caressing Jason's lips with his owns. "Is this your creative way to keep us warm, Mr. Grace? Has this been your plan all along?"

Jason smiles against his lips "_Maybe._" he mumbles against Leo's lips, before ducking his head, and kissing him deeply. Leo's squeak gets lost against the blonde's lips. -not that he would ever admit of _squeaking_ in those kind of circumstances, no sir.

Obviously, when Piper bursts on the cabin, finding them still aggressively making out, and she barely breaths an annoyed _"I swear to god there are a lot of ways to keep yourselves warm apart from this", _Leo answers _"Not any as effective at this one"_, before dismissing her with a movement of his hand. Leo also ignores the way Jason beams, triumphant._ Possessive bastard._

Maybe cold days would be easier to tolerate if Jason keeps coming with creative ways to keep them warm.

__Fin 

* * *

_I love writing these idiots, so if you have any ideas in mind, I'm always open to prompts. (And expect more Leason/Valgrace One-shots this week , or the next one, if my sort-of-beta is feeling like it.)_


End file.
